1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cords. More particularly, the invention is directed to a cord with a male plug at either end, each plug having only two prongs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A string of small decorative lights is a very common article for holidays, festivals, parties and other celebrations. Particularly popular are Christmas tree lights, a typical string measuring perhaps ten feet in length and used to be wrapped around a Christmas tree or other accommodating structure. Oftentimes, several strings will be connected together and hung outdoors on a house or other structure, such as a group of trees. Typically, such a string of lights will have a two-pronged male end (Christmas tree lights normally have no third grounding prong) and a female end suitable for insertion of a two-pronged male from another electrical connector, such as an extension cord or another string of lights. In other words, Christmas tree lights and other similar strings of lights are intended to be wrapped beginning with the male end. Once all of the wrapping has been completed a small portion of cord including the female end will be left loose. In this way the female end of the light string can be connected to the male end of an extension cord so that in turn the male end of the extension cord may be connected to on-line power, typically by plugging into a wall outlet.
The problem with this situation is that a person who is putting up decorative lights may not notice as he begins to hang them that he should start with the male end. This situation occurs rather frequently since holiday lights hangers are often distracted or in a festive, carefree mood or perhaps have indulged in holiday libation so at the end of the wrapping process the user is left with only a female plug for use because the male end is, for example, completely wrapped and located at the top of the Christmas tree. In other words, only a female end is practically available and so the user, regardless of how many conventional Christmas light strings or extension cords he connects, he will not be able to plug into a wall outlet.
Perhaps he was intending to attach another string of lights to the first hung string. He may then insert the male end of the second set of lights into the female end of the first set. But this will not solve his problem which originated when he began by hanging the string of lights with the male end first, because when all his wrapping is done he will still have only a female end for further connection.
Ultimately he is left with a female end which must be connected to a wall outlet. A common extension cord, having a male end and a female end, will not serve this purpose, as noted above. What is needed, but commercially unavailable, is a connector which can join the female end of the miswrapped Christmas lights to the female end of either another string of lights, extension cord or other appropriate electrical connection. Because there has been no solution to this problem, no article available for purchase, the unfortunate consumer has heretofore had no alternative but to undo all the stringing of lights he has done, sometimes representing hours of wasted labor.
The solution to this problem must also avoid three-prong structures since small decorative lights are typically ungrounded. Double male three-prong electrical connectors are commercially available, but the double male two-prong connector in accordance with the present invention is not commercially available and yet is the only practical solution to this problem. In addition, a device is needed which provides two male plugs, but is configured so that only one plug is accessible at a time. In that way, the device can be used safely by adults but does not pose a threat to children or pets who might innocently touch the “hot” plug after the other has been electrically connected. At least one manufacturer heretofore has tried to solve this safety issue without success.